A short story and letter for Victoria Sutherland
by Marissa VQ
Summary: One shot -La vida de Victoria Nómada Sutherland narrada a su hija Almara en una carta, secretos, verdades y oscuridad de su madre serán revelados basada en el entramado de relaciones dadas dentro de un rolplay en el que participo ...Completo.


**Título:** A short story and letter for Victoria Sutherland.

**Personaje principal: **Victoria

**Personajes secundarios: **Almara (su hija), Fred, James

**Autora:** Marissa VQ.

* * *

><p><strong>A short story and letter for Victoria Sutherland.<strong>

Destinatario: "Flia Cullen, Almara Gautier, Washington, Forks, Primera 210, Kilometro 41."

Mi amada princesa…

Se puede construir una gran y hermosa vida en base a una mentira. Más aún cuando inicialmente tanta oscuridad reside en tu interior y no tienes remordimientos o un intento poco definido de ellos incluso aún mientras escribo en este preciso momento.

Acabo de salir de viaje, estoy en pleno vuelo huyendo de mis problemas como dirían algunos, fingiendo ser víctima como pensarían otros, como una verdadera inocente si es que hay alguien que aún piensa así de mí. Almara, hija mía, esto lo escribo con la intención de que descubras la verdad de quién soy yo, no garantizo que comprendas, hay partes que incluso yo no podré pero, es un asomo a la realidad. Mereces saber la realidad de todo porque eres lo único en mi existencia que no termina siendo una mentira, eres mi hija, la hija de esta embustera y sádica vampira…Victoria Nómada Sutherland.

Con James manteníamos una relación desde los años 50`, ambos ya teníamos bastantes años siendo vampiros pero cuando nos conocimos de casualidad en aquel hotel de Nueva Orleans, nos fue inevitable no acercarnos el uno al otro, la atracción era tal que incluso rosaba lo insoportable. Nos hicimos inseparables cuando descubrimos que éramos un perfecto equipo de caza, tras aquella masacre que realizamos en nuestra primera noche que pasamos juntos en aquel hotel. El sexo había sido salvaje, ninguno de los dos nos escatimamos en gritos de placer, de liberar nuestra fuerza en cada movimiento, posición, rasguños y mordidas mutuas; descargamos todo lo reprimido tras tanto tiempo insatisfactorio de sexo casual con nuestras víctimas humanas, si de sexo se trataba más que de sed debíamos recurrir siempre a los pueblerinos de color quienes tenían una mayor resistencia física que los blancos antes de desollar sus gargantas.

Aquella primera noche habíamos llamado demasiado la atención a los demás huéspedes del hotel y tras las cuatro primeras rondas de nuestro encuentro, la sed comenzaba a carcomernos. Acordamos ser promiscuos y breves, así nos trasladamos a la habitación continua que ocupaba un matrimonio joven, y dimos rienda suelta a los placeres más sórdidos que quisimos hasta finalmente dejar esos cuerpos yacer sin vida sobre su cama. Un total de 15 víctimas entre encuentros sexuales, torturas físicas y desprovistos de sangre aparecieron en los periódicos locales en primera plana, claramente crímenes que hasta la fecha sólo han quedado como leyendas urbanas de Nueva Orleans, así como muchos otros que cometimos juntos en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

James era un excelente rastreador y yo una excelente escapista, vagamos por toda Sudamérica, Europa y Oriente, hasta que decidimos regresar a nuestra zona de origen, actual Hermosillo México, pueblo casi fronterizo con , la verdadera zona campal y más caliente para quienes no siguen las reglas de los Vulturi y quieren sangre fácil.

Pasamos un año creando juntos ejércitos de neófitos, era difícil manejarlos pero sabía evadirlos seduciéndolos o con promesas de sangre si conquistaban nuestro objetivo, hoy se bien que ninguno de aquellos neófitos de los alrededores de Hermosillo sobrevivieron, cayeron cuan peones en tablero de ajedrez y cuando nos la vimos venir sobre nosotros hicimos uso de mi eficaz don de huida para arribar al fin en , parte del continente tranquila y casi desprovista de vampiros violentos como en el sur. Yo se hija mía que hoy en día si te acercas a Jasper Hale él te dará un visión más detallada de la situación en la frontera sureña.

James quería ir lo más al norte posible, no comprendía bien porque su necesidad, pero era mi compañero y nos debíamos compañía a pesar de las peleas frecuentes, el repentino uso de drogas de James, los asesinatos sin cubrir que cometía y que yo debía asegurar de no dejar rastros. Habíamos llegado a Seattle cuando descubrí en la primer noche, a James manteniendo relaciones en un callejón con una vampiro la cual nunca supe quien fue. Sólo había atinado a acercarme al primer pub, ingerir crack y dejarme llevar por mis instintos. Aún tengo breves y confusos recuerdos de esa noche, los cuerpos yaciendo alrededor, los gritos de dolor de un hombre joven y una mirada verde-miel que aún hoy me tortura, mi gran secreto.

Pasaron algunas semanas y James seguía igual, salvo por el hecho de que para mi ya no era más que mi compañero de caza y no mi pareja, sabía que mantenía relaciones con otras pero ya no era mi intención malgastarme por él, en mi cabeza sólo tenía como objetivo más y más sangre. Una noche me anunció que salía, que necesitaba un momento a solas, me pareció extraño que me lo anunciara, nunca nos manejábamos con anuncios, éramos de cartas tomar. Fue la última vez que vi a James como mi compañero, día y medio después comprendí que me había abandonado.

Las versiones sobre que fue de ese James, las causas por las que llegue a Forks son infinitas, unas más complejas que otras. Mi versión era simple, quería venganza, no porque me sintiera herida sino por la simple atracción al desafío de enfrentar a James. Debo confesar que no soy buena rastreadora, había llegado en aproximado solo a Port Angeles buscándolo, su rastro era contante allí pero por alguna razón nunca hallaba a James.

Un antiguo refrán dice que el mismo tren no pasa dos veces. Conocer a ese fornido, con rostro repleto de hoyuelos y extraños ojos amarillos de Emmet Cullen me dio una oportunidad que no creí posible. Siempre me caractericé, tras tantos años y anécdotas, de aparecer frente a otros vampiros y que inmediatamente supieran quien era yo y que era capaz de cometer sin ningún escrúpulo, Emmet por el contrario sí sabía de mi pero no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, llegue a pensar que tendría algún problema de inteligencia dando su tamaño y no fue así, simplemente ofreció esa oportunidad de ir a Forks y yo la tome. Cambie venganza por curiosidad. Di el primer paso al cambio en mi vida.

La familia Cullen me acogió en su hogar, fue difícil al principio, gustaban manejarse como humanos normales, no llegaba a comprender eso, socializaban armoniosamente entre ellos e incluso tenían amistades humanas que increíblemente me hacía respetar por miedo a perder el buen trato de la familia. Ocupaba mis días viajando a Seattle para alimentarme, aquellos ojos dorados de los Cullen eran efecto de la casería de animales, dieta a la cual no podía acostumbrarme ni por asomo y no quería abandonar mis instintos. De Emmet conservo los mejores recuerdos dada la breve experiencia, que debo ahorrar en detalles debido a Rosalie pero, siempre nos basamos en una gran amistad, varias veces con distancias dado mis deslices pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Puede parecer aletargado el tiempo para nosotros los vampiros aunque los cambios bruscos y frecuentes que golpean el alma se dan de cualquier forma. Si hija mía, creo en el alma y la mía está absolutamente condenada, pago mi condena con los diferentes sucesos que me acontecieron y me acontecen.

Pagué la primera vez al encontrar a James cuando apareció en Forks, se había casado con una vampiro llamada Charlotte amiga de a familia, él era otro que jamás me hubiera imaginado, la tranquilidad que emanaba, la delicadeza con que se manejaba y trataba a su mujer, las miradas que compartían, infinidad de detalles que él nunca tuvo conmigo. Me sentí golpeada por los celos, por la injusticia ¿cómo el podía encontrar el amor, vivirlo y yo no? La balanza no siempre está equilibrada y más todavía para mi, fue aún peor enterarme que serían padres, ¿aquello era posible? ¿Porqué nosotros no pudimos? Tantos interrogantes sin ninguna respuesta. Me sumergí en una gran desolación, una que ni los más crueles asesinatos que seguí cometiendo por mis instintos lograron distenderme.

Comprendí que era mi castigo, el primero de tantos y en vez de seguir una injustificada venganza, sólo guarde silencio y vi como la vida hacia su camino con James. Estaba sumida en una profunda soledad, encuentros casuales no llenaban ese rotundo vacío en mi interior. Intente involucrarme con alguien más pero no funcionaba, con Garret no evitaba seguir siendo racional, fría y calculadora como siempre, no había amor, ni un asomo de cariño de hecho, solo el mutuo beneficio del sexo sin abandonar mis clandestinas caserías morbosas. Garret amaba darme cosas, obsequios como joyas, autos, vestidos de diseños exclusivos, era un ingenuo, a pesar del dinero era tan pobre en ideas, sin profundo para nada en lo absoluto, demasiado banal pero, era cómodo estar junto a él y no me inmute cuando llego el anillo de compromiso,es más acepte fingiendo felicidad, el vacío persistía.

Repito hija mía, no pretendo ser sutil, esto es lo que hice, lo que me llevo a ser lo que soy hoy. Aún sin terminar mi relación con Garret volví a encontrarme con aquella mirada que nunca pensé que podría ser posible.

Tomaba sol junto a la piscina de los Cullen cuando percibí que me observaban, por la rigurosidad claramente era un vampiro, el mayor beneficio de permanecer en esta familia era la estabilidad, algo que un nómada como yo no había experimentado nunca y era apacible. Al levantar mi vista despreocupadamente no me pude alejar más de aquellos ojos y las fichas cayeron en mi, temí por mi ¿él era amigo de los Cullen? Definitivamente sí lo era pero, ¿en qué momento pude hacer algo así si yo no dejaba cabo suelto adrede? Temí por mi, porque él recordara, porque la familia me echara y siguiera sola eternamente con el riesgo de caer en la locura que conlleva la soledad o en manos de los Vulturi. Y de nuevo me fije en esos ojos, dorados, sonrieron, me sonrieron formándose jóvenes líneas de expresión tan calidas que perdí el aliento, por primera vez me quede sin respirar, sin hablar, no era físico, no era sangre, era más allá. Era un cosquilleo recorriéndome mientras se acercaba sencillo, inocente, ignorando el garbo de sus movimientos, era una calidez que me inundo cuando sólo dijo el primer "Hola", era Fred que por obra del destino marcaría para siempre mi existencia.

El no me recordaba y desde cero comencé la mentira. Nuestra amistad comenzó así, invitándolo a tomar sol, risas, dilemas personales, charlas amenas entre las que nos contamos que ambos estábamos en pareja, Fred estaba comprometido con Gianna igual que yo con Garret; simplemente olvide lo que yo ocultaba y ambos nos dimos a confiar ciegamente en nosotros. Era un neófito, tan puro y joven, no me guarde nada o casi nada, le conté quien era y aún así me acepto, ¿cuán más increíble podía ser? . Fred confió en mi, me contó todo de él, cómo tuvo que alejarse de su ciudad, de su familia para no dañarlos, que sólo desde las sombras podría manejarse y nunca más acercarse, compartió sus sueños conmigo, sentía sólo dicha a su lado con solo hablar y divagar.

Era alguien tan curioso para mí, nos la pasábamos juntos a diario, me contagió las ganas de soñar igual que él. Un día notarás Almara que tanto soñar, y sabiendo que los sueños solo sueños son, extraordinariamente los comenzaras a vivir. Con Fred vivíamos nuestro sueño personal, una burbuja, cuando nos encontrábamos sabíamos que nuestras parejas nos esperaban para organizar todo lo de nuestras bodas pero, algo se hacía cada vez más inevitable y era insoportable no pasar las horas al lado de mi amigo Fred.

Las amistades evolucionan de las maneras más curiosas e inesperadas, tengo conocimiento hija mía que ya lo vas experimentando y realmente me da paz que en tu vida vallas encontrando tu camino y felicidad sin toparte con un camino similar al mío aunque seas vampiro. Pero debes saber que hay sucesos que pueden pasar, como cuando Garret tras sus largas ausencias inicio mis dudas sobre sus posibles infidelidades y la cantidad exorbitante de cosas materiales para compensarme me hacían notar más y más el vacío que me había llevado a estar con él. Sólo quería estar junto a mi amigo Fred, que sólo con una sonrisa me llenaba de alegría.

El desconsuelo no es una buena forma de comenzar diciéndolo así de repente pero, el tiempo hizo que con Fred entuvieramos poco a poco más ligados el uno al otro. Como copia exacta a mi relación con James, la relación Garret fue empeorando con peleas cada vez más fuertes y yo me sentía por primera vez en mi existencia absolutamente vulnerable y desconcertada. Una pelea más con Garret alcanzo para desbaratarme por primera vez y allí estuvo Fred dándome su apoyo, allí estuvo nuestro primer beso, tímido, inseguro, nervioso por surgir naturalmente. Trazas sus dulces labios lleno algo en mi que no creí tener, escuchar sus suspiros abrazándome, su contante inocencia dio comienzo a vivir nuestro sueño en secreto. ¿En que nos convertimos? de amigos a amantes en un solo roce.

La manera en que rompimos con Garret me hizo revivir el abandono que James fundo en mi, no por pena a un amor mal logrado, nunca tuve amor por ellos, era sino pánico a la soledad, a seguir pagando una y otra vez mis pecados y tener días en que la conciencia de guardarle un secreto tan grande a Fred podría acabar todo lo que estaba en juego. Fred seguía allí para mi, pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos y su compromiso continuaba, vivía dividido pero no dudaba en cuidarme ¿cuándo necesite que me cuidaran? Lo supe cuando tuve a Fred a mi lado por primera vez, así de irónico resulto siendo que era de mi que todo el mundo debía cuidarse.

Al llegar la fecha de su boda todo salió a la luz , fui egoísta, Gianna, su novia no me merecía tanto engaño pero era mi tren y no lo dejaría ir, no cuando percibía tan claramente las reacciones de Fred con sólo una caricia, cuando nuestras palabras podían para el mundo a nuestro alrededor y sólo estábamos él y yo. Era amor, amaba hasta mi última célula a Fred.

La lucha interna y la competencia que surgió por el amor de él fua una del tipo que nunca me había enfrenado en todos mis años de existencia. No se trataba de torturar y asesinar por sangre, se trataba de manejar los sentimientos, sentimientos que nunca jamás había experimentado y sabía que para mi de ahí en más, los hilos del destino se resumían a tener a Fred a mi lado o morir porque ya estaba completamente perdida, inclusive más que antes.

Muchos vaivenes me hicieron huir por el dolor de no sentirme elegida, de sentirme vencida, no iba a arruinar la felicidad de aquel neófito que amaba con locura. Tenía decidido quitarme la vida hija y cuando estuve cerca en aquel precipicio para mi sorpresa, a su hermosa forma desbaratada Fred me halló, me eligió. La burbuja se había roto, dejamos de ser amantes, ya no había compromisos que nos alejaran y nuestro sueño se mostraba al mundo hermoso u tangible, Fred me amaba y yo a él.

Novios, comprometidos, organizando nuestra boda, la vida en tan corto tiempo da mil giros, era sumamente feliz Almara, era Victoria . Tu padre era mi mundo y mi mentira una tumba muy onda.

Hacer el amor con el vampiro de tu existencia es la experiencia más gloriosa que una esposa puede tener, las caricias, los besos, los roces, la calidez de nuestros cuerpos y no saber donde empieza uno y termina el otro. Nada de tóxico, solo disfrutar de la manera más pura. Mi vida era plena junto a Fred, él me supo despertar de mi letargo y brindarme todo sin importarle mi lado oscuro. Un hogar a las afueras de Forks en la playa, nuestro lugar, no más idas y venidas, no sin Fred, no sin escuchar ese reloj biológico que pensaba completamente fuera de mi alcance y se despertaba en mi interior.

Las ansias por darle a Fred la máxima expresión de mi amor fueron tantas que las falsas alarmas me dejaban completamente desanimada, él me insistía que si no podíamos no me preocupara, que él ya era feliz teniéndome en su vida y yo me encontré desesperándome ¿cómo podía ser tan bueno? ¿Cómo puedía tenerlo en mi vida y que me amara así cuando le ocultaba que yo lo había convertido en una noche bajo efectos del crack que consumí a causa de James en Seattle?

Huí por primera vez, no pude con la impotencia de saber que no podía contarle la verdad que merecía y con no poder darle un hijo. O eso creí. Mis instintos me jugaron en contra y me refugie en Egipto, lo que no sabía era que en realidad, a pesar de mi desesperación ya te tenía dentro de mi Almara y mantenía un lazo tan fuerte con tu padre que luego de un día de viaje era uan tortura y desesperación pasar horas lejos suyo. Fred no sabía dónde pero, se encargo en rastrearme y hallarme inmediatamente. En mi mente tengo latente cuando lo vi llegar, pálido y con antojos borases, nunca olvidaré su cara cuando le dije que te esperábamos hija. Un día tendrás tus propios hijos y verás en el rostro de tu amor la dicha que genera una noticia así.

No fue un embarazo convencional, semejante dicha que sentíamos no era habitual al menos para mi, ver la cara de tu padre cada vez que acariciaba mi vientre, cada vez que te susurruba nanas mientras crecias en mi interior, hizo que enterrara decidida aquel secreto y lo días fluyeron, suaves,cálidos, son memorias tan preciadas las que guardo, casi pensando que fueron maravillosas y etéreas ensoñaciones pero no, era la realidad que sólo tu padre me supo brindar.

Naciste una Navidad, esa misma noche armamos el árbol, no podía mantenerme en pie demaciado tiempo, tu padre estaba preocupado por mi e igual insisti en colocar el último adorno, me sostuvo en sus brazos ayudandome a llegar a la punta del árbol y colocar la estrellas, sólo ese movimeinto a pesar de sus cuidados hizo que las contracciones comenzaran. En casa te recibimos, sin tiempo a pedir ayuda, sólo nosotros dos afrontandote, trayendote a la vida hija mía. Mi princesa repitió una y otra vez sosteniendo tu diminuta mano. Te amo me dijo y supe que como él nunca más habría. Que lo que vivimos mientras crecias, fuerte, hermosa, amada no tenía comparación en el mundo entero.

Almara, la oscuridad que todos poseemos dentro está tan presente como nuestra luz, lucha y ganara una sobre la otra. En cuanto a mi, ustedes eran mi luz, eres mi luz, solo que yo arrastro un frío y oscuro pasado. Y no todo queda en el olvido. El primer asomo de bondad que tuve, aunque camuflada en desinteres, fue cuando James se casó y formo su familia, lo dejé ir por mantener una nueva vida cerca de la familia Cullen. Lo que creí ver en James cuando estaba junto a su esposa no era amor, era una mascara, aún hoy no se ni comprendo a que intentaba jugar, tampoco lo sabré, ya estarás al tanto hija de lo que hice con él, la familia Cullen tiene mi pedido de decirte las verdades que necesites.

James regreso a mi existencia, buscando arrasar con todo a su paso, acusandome de haber dado su paradero a los Vulturi, los reyes vampiros encontraron a Charlotte y su niño, un niño vampiro, un tabú en nuestro mundo Almara. Lo que no sabían los Vulturi era que por una extraña razon ustedes si podían crecer, desarrollarse hasta cierto punto en etapa adulta como lo haz hecho hija, hoy agradezco que lo hiciste con mayor velocidad que el pequeño hijo de James. La familia Cullen ya estaba enterada de la masacre, Emmet había hallado a James vivo junto a los cuerpos desmembrados de su esposa e hijo, no imaginaron su ensañamiento hacia mi, la idea de que yo lo había delatado cuando no fue así. James seguía con su sadismo como doble vida a su familia y el sólo se condeno dejando sus rastros. Los Cullen no llegaron a decirme nada, esto lo supe luego,te habíamos mandado a pasar la noche con ellos, cuando James llego a nuestra casa de playa y me encontro junto con Fred lo reconocio de inmediato para mi aterradora sorpresa, el peor de mis miedos, mi secreto.

El sexo en aquel callejón, con aquella vampiro seguramente no fue lo suficientemente estimulante para ese imbecil. Me había rastreado hasta aquel pub de Seattle, había visto cómo me encontraba bajo los efectos de crack, cómo ataque y asesine a todas aquellas personas,cómo mordí a tu padre, al dueño de aquellos ojos verde-miel y bañada en sangre, drogada, saciada, lo dejé tirado en el suelo gritando del peor de los dolores, gritos de conversion.

Vi los ojos de tu padre, la conciencia, los recuerdos,mi engaño, me había reconocido y me había odiado tanto como me amaba. El debate interno en su interior no impidio que intentara defenderme de James cuando se avalanzo sobre mi a matar. Tu padre ya habia dejado de ser un neófito, era un vampiro hecho cuando lo conoci, sus ojos dorados eran la puerta a su alma pura, no había ingerido nunca sangre humana, era pacífico, se había defendido solo, solo con los recuerdos nada claros de la noche en que desperto en su nueva existencia, recuerdos que temía que aclarara y que James se encargo de esclareser. Tu padre no tenía violencia, no sabía luchar y lo vi caer frente a mis ojos cuando se interpuso en ese golpe mortal que dio James para mi. Hija ese golpe en realidad si me había alcanzado, esa noche morí junto a tu padre. Quedo Victoria Nómada Rudleff, puro instinto, pura venganza, pura oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que James no pudo esquivar, caí sobre él como la peor de las maldiciones, desgarre su garganta con mis dientes, escuche sus gritos de dolor, sus arañasos en mi cuerpo intentando despojarse de mi pero, no lo consiguió, lo desoye, separe cada parte de su cuerpo desmembrandolo, dejandolo absoluta y completamente sin vida como medjo a mi.

Tome el cuepor de tu padre y lo aleje de allí, de aquella ocuridad. Lo llore, un dolor hondo que acompaña mi alma.

Te escribo esta carta hija porque esta es la verdad de los hechos, lloramos juntas frente a la tumba de tu padre pero no podía permitirme contaminar tu vida con más secretos, con más mentiras, con todo mi pasado. Almara estoy en este avión rumbo a Italia, te dejamos con tu padre, desde tu primer soplo de vida todo lo necesario para tener una existencia plena sin necesidades.

Quedate con lo mejor de nosotros, mi amor fue genuino, te amo y te llevo conmigo. No morire pues ya estoy muerta, no me condenaré, lo poco sano de mi alma se fue con tu padre. Una vampiro y un niño inocente fueron asesinados sin sentido y desidia, no es por maldito de James, es por lo que me enseño Fred, por lo que significas hija mía, por el amor, por la bondad.

Esta Nómada,tu madre, recaerá sobre los Vulturi.

Te amo hija.

Victoria.

Remitente: Victoria Nómada Sutherland, Italia, Región de Toscana, Pisa, Volterra 56048


End file.
